


Mangia (not so) bene

by sidewinder



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Michael must pay the price for his indulgences.





	Mangia (not so) bene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



“Give it to me straight, what’ve I got?” Pale and drenched in sweat, Michael had staggered to Medlab complaining of nausea, dizziness and stomach cramps. “Proxima Pox? Drazian Flu? Mad Leeb Disease?”

“Nothing so dire, fortunately. Though I can’t believe you actually _ate_ Centauri leeb.” Michael looked away. Stephen sighed. “It’s standard issue food poisoning. Have you been smuggling in exotic ingredients from Earth again?”  
  
“Just some cheese, I swear! How was I going to make an authentic Neapolitan pizza without buffalo mozzarella?”  
  
“Why do you insist on punishing your body like this?”  
  
“I’m Italian, doc. It’s what we do.”


End file.
